The Name?
by Arai Kazura
Summary: Tak sengaja tabrakan, makan bareng, serta pulang bareng dengan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenal, ternyata tak mampu membuat Haruno Sakura tahu nama pemuda itu. Ck. Ck. Bagaimanakah dengan pemuda itu sendiri? Sasusaku. DLDR! Mind RnR?


Tak sengaja tabrakan, makan bareng, serta pulang bareng dengan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenal, ternyata tak mampu membuat Haruno Sakura tahu nama pemuda itu. Ck. Ck. Bagaimanakah dengan pemuda itu sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Name?**

**This story purely mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menggelap sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu. Yang artinya waktu sudah memasuki jam setengah sembilan, tepatnya jam 8.36 malam. Seorang gadis bersurai selayaknya permen kapas berjalan sendirian menelusuri koridor demi koridor yang mulai sepi di asramanya, asrama putri _Konoha Academy_.

_Konoha Academy_ merupakan sekolah asrama yang bertaraf internasional. Di mana asramanya dibagi menjadi asrama putra dan asrama putri yang letaknya berada di kanan-kiri gedung utama atau gedung sekolah. Sedangkan para guru tinggal di kamar yang terletak di samping ruangan kelas tempatnya mengajar.

Sakura nama gadis itu sedikit menggerutu menyesali karena sebelumnya terlalu menikmati proses pembuatan esai sastra inggrisnya yang mengakibatnya tak bisa mengikuti acara makan malam di aula tengah. Gadis itu sedikit meringis ketika dirasanya asam lambungnya mulai naik. Uh, sepertinya penyakit maag Sakura sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Terpaksa dia harus pergi keluar asrama untuk membeli pengganjal perutnya. Tak mungkin ia datang ke aula tengah dimana sang waktu sudah melewati jam bukanya aula tengah bagi para siswa, yaitu sampai jam 8.30 malam. Setidaknya sekolah masih memberi kelonggaran bagi siswanya untuk keluar asrama, yah, asalkan tak melewati jam malam yang akan berakhir kurang dari satu setengah jam lagi.

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri lebih menyukai masakan _kaasan_-nya ketika di rumah, karena itulah ia juga jarang keluar rumah untuk sekedar makan. Menurutnya makanan yang dibelinya terkadang tak sesuai dengan seleranya. Dan akibatnya sekarang dia bingung ingin makan dimana. Satu bulan bersekolah di konoha Academy belum pernah sekalipun ia makan di luar. Inilah kali pertamanya.

Satu-satunya tempat penjual makan yang ia tau hanya kedai ramen Ichiraku. Berterima kasihlah pada si berisik Naruto, salah satu sahabat pirangnya, yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang makanan favoritnya itu aka ramen Ichiraku. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Sesampainya di halaman depan asrama masih di penuhi beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran. Tak sedikit juga emeraldnya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Uh, hanya memandang mereka saja sanggup membuat pipinya memerah. Apalagi kalau membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang melakukannya dengan seorang pemuda. Mungkin dia bisa pingsan, seperti saat Hinata –salah satu _roommate_-nya- ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto, sang pujaan hati.

Suasana dekat gerbang asrama jauh berbeda. Tak banyak pasangan kekasih disana. Sepi. Hanya ditemani bunyi daun-daun yang saling bergesekan karena disapa angin. Sebagian daun itu ada yang lepas dari rantignya, melayang-layang, sampai saatnya tiba daun itu untuk jatuh ke tanah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ringan, beberapa kali tanpa sengaja menginjak dedaunan yang jatuhnya bebas di tengah jalan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan sampai di luar gerbang dan–

Ctak!

-tak disangka semua lampu di gedung dan sekitarnya padam total. Dan kepadaman itu disambut beberapa teriakan ketakutan _plus _kaget dari para siswi di sekitarnya. Selanjutnya terdengar cicitan dari entah berapa siswi lainnya. Setidaknya mereka sedikit beruntung dari Sakura kali ini.

Yeah, seperti yang kita tahu sang Haruno ini sedang berada di bagian jalan yang sepi, sendirian pula.

Tak sedikit gelombang ketakutan menggelayutinya. Karena sejujurnya dia memang sangat tak menyukai kegelapan. Atau bisa dibilang fobia gelap. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, pikirannya kalut. Dan kedua iris _viridian_nya menatap horror kesekelilingnya.

Terselip perasaan lega kala tak jauh di depannya ada lampu kota di samping kiri gerbang KA. Dengan keadaan lampu itu yang tetap menyala. Sepertinya memang hanya area KA saja yang sedang bermasalah dengan penerangan.

Tak ingin memperlambat waktunya di kegelapan, segera kakinya melangkah dengan sedikit cepat. Kedua matanya hanya terfokus dengan lampu di depan sana, menghiraukan fakta bahwa sebelum gerbang ada cabang jalan lain dari asrama putra. Tak kurang dari dua puluh langkah lagi Sakura akan samp-

DUKK...

"Kyaaaa...!"

BRUKK!

Hilang sudah ketakutan Sakura akan kegelapan saat itu. Pikirannya terfokus oleh rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya saat terhempas ke jalanan beraspal beberapa detik lalu. Otaknya segera memproses apa yang menyebabkannya sanggup terhempas ke tanah dengan posisi yang tak enak –tentu saja. Dua langkah di depannya ada sepasang kaki tertutup celana jeans panjang. Diliat dari posisinya saat ini sepertinya yang menjadi korban (terjatuh) disini hanya dia. Kemudian diatasnya terbalut kaos pendek dengan kerah berdiri. Selanjutnya emeraldnya dihadapkan oleh sepasang _onyx _yang balik menatapnya tajam. Dengan sebagian wajahnya yang terhalang cahaya menjadikannya sungguh mempesona.

Satu kata terlintas dipikirannya saat ini. 'Indah.' Begitulah kalau Sakura melihat suatu seluit. Karena sejak awal dia mengenal _photography _seluit selalu menjadi objek pertama yang akan dia cari.

"Ceroboh." Pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan dingin dan sedikit tekanan.

Sepatah kata itu telah menghancurkan semua 'indah' di kepalanya. Sakura mengernyitkan alis kesal.

"Hei, tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu bisa kan? Lagipula yang terjatuh disini aku BUKAN kamu. Dan yang sakit juga aku. Kenapa kamu yang marah-marah?" balas sakura tak kalah sengit.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama pemuda itu, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Dia membalik badannya tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu yang masih di posisi terjatuhnya yang tak elit.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sampai seruan Sakura membuat langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. "Hn?" sahutnya tanpa membalikkan badan, hanya kepalanya saja yang menoleh untuk mempertegas bahwa pemuda itu memperhatikan apa yang akan diucapkan gadis itu selanjutnya. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bibirnya reflek memanggil pemuda tak dikenalnya itu.

Sakura lekas bediri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana –yang menurutnya kotor. Membersihkan debu-debu yang sempat tertempel tadi.

"Umm.. ano, sepertinya kau berjalan kearah kesana," Sakura menunjuk dengan tangannya,"yang ku asumsikan ke kedai Ichiraku seberang sana, apa aku benar?" gadis itu bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, tapi kakinya dengan mantap berjalan mendekati tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn. Apa urusanmu?" Sakura sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya pemuda itu seolah bertanya, hanya saja dengan nada datarnya justru terkesan dingin tak bersahabat.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana. Dan aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan keremangan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama, itu kalau kau tak keberatan." Sakura berucap lirih dan penuh nada permohonan, berharap pemuda itu tak meninggalkannya di tengah keremangan cenderung gelap –yang menurutnya menakutkan- ini.

Sasuke membalik badannya. Langsung saja _onyx_-nya berhadapan dengan iris viridian yang bersinar penuh harap. Memang keadaan yang tak sepenuhnya gelap sedikit menyisakan cahaya untuk melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mengijinkan gadis yang baru ditemuninya itu atau tidak.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengijinkan gadis itu atau tidak. Sedikit kecurigaan masuk ke hatinya, mungkinkah itu hanya akal-akalan salah satu fans-nya untuk bisa makan bareng? _Well_, secara teknis gadis itu hanya bilang kesana bareng. Yang artinya perjalanan menuju ke kedai itu bareng, bukan makannya yang bareng. Tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan juga kan? Oh, ayolah. Makan bareng idolamu itu merupakan salah satu impianmu, bukan? Dan tak perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa mempunyai fans. Dia seorang kapten footsal. Memiliki otak jenius, serta di anugrahi wajah yang rupawan. Namun sayangnya stok ekspresi yang dimilikinya teramat minim.

Ah, ada yang sedikit aneh disini. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memanggil namanya tadi. Seperti kebanyakan para fans-nya yang sudah-sudah akan langsung memanggil bankan tak ragu untuk meneriakkan namanya. Kalau dia termasuk fans-nya otomatis dia akan langsung memanggil namanya, bukan dengan sebutan "hei". Itu panggilan untuk orang yang belum kau kenal kan?

Anggukan singkat dari Sasuke sanggup membuat senyum merekah diwajah sang gadis.

"Arigatou," ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sakura lekas menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya sempat menahan nafas menunggu jawaban pemuda itu. Dipercepat langkahnya hingga menyejajari langkah pemuda yang sekarang di sebelah kanannya.

Perjalanan dupenuhi dengan kesunyian. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan, jadi dia tidak begitu terusik dengan hal itu. Beda halnya dengan Sakura yang biasanya cerewet kini hanya bisa bungkam karena tak ingin mengusik ketenangan pemuda itu. Dia hanya ingin menghargai sang pemuda. Kalau sampai pemuda itu merasa terganggu akan ocehanya, matilah Sakura. Karena dia pasti akan ditinggal dijalan itu sendirian.

Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri Sakura sampai tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan berhenti.

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit keras ditubruk oleh jidatnya. Ketika dia mendongak terlihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedikit tajam (lagi). Ternyata lengan pemuda itu yang tadi mencium jidatnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya , sejak kapan pemuda itu ada dihadapannya? Bukankah tadi mereka berjalan beriringan?

"Apa berjalan dengan menabrak itu kebiasaanmu?" Pemuda itu berkata sarkastik.

Sakura tak menyangka kalau ucapan pemuda itu lebih pedas. Gantian dia yang memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balasnya kesal dengan menghentakan salah satu kakinya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan tingkah gadis yang sedang asik dengan gerutuannya. Sepasang _obsidian_ tajamnya memastikan jalanan aman untuk menyeberang. Terima kasih untuk mendiang Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, yang selalu mendidiknya untuk mendahulukan keselamatan wanita.

Setelah dipastikan aman untuk menyeberang, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih jemari kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya menyeberang jalan.

Sakura yang masih sibuk menggerutu tersentak kaget saat tangannya ditarik. Dia hanya bengong menatap tangannya yang terasa kecil didalam genggaman tangan besar itu. Sakura sendiri tak menyangka. 'Hangat,' batinnya. Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu. Pasalnya itu adalah kali pertama untuknya digandeng oleh seorang pemuda dengan lembut.

Kakinya pun reflek mengikuti pemuda itu. Selangkah demi selangkah ditapakinya untuk sampai keseberang. Berhubung kedai Ichiraku memang berada di seberang. Setelah sampai di _walking street_ pun pemuda juga belum melepaskan tanganya. Baru setelah mereka sampai di kedai Ichiraku genggaman itu terlepas.

"Sudah sampai."

Gadis itu mendengus. Meski perlakuan pemuda itu lembut padanya. Tapi kata-katanya selalu pedas dan bernada dingin.

"Aa... Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah menemaniku kesini akan ku traktir kau mie ramen."

"Hn?" Pemuda itu menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Tujuanku memang mau kesini, kau sendiri sudah menebaknya tadi. Jadi, tak perlu. Lagipula aku tak terbiasa makan ditraktir oleh seorang gadis."

Seperti biasa, harga diri seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi.

Sang _onyx_ mencuri pandang kedalam kedai, didapatinya kedai yang terkenal itu memang ramai. Terutama oleh beberapa gerombol gadis-gadis dari asrama putri. Daripada dia harus dipandangi oleh gadis-gadis itu, mungkin lebih baik kalau dia mengajak gadis permen kapas ini untuk makan bersama. Dengan begitu setidaknya tak akan ada yang mengajukan diri untuk menemaninya.

"Tapi, " Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata pemuda yang tingginya satu kepala diatasnya.

"Jika kau berkeras, kau boleh menemaniku makan, tapi tetap aku tak mau kau yang bayar".

Uh! Dasar Uchiha, disini jadi terlihat sang gadis yang seolah-olah mengejar pemuda itu. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, daripada dia harus makan sendirian seperti orang hilang, jadi tak apalah. Lagipula dia juga tak merasa dirugikan.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu AYO..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fic ini hanya twoshot, jadi chap depan udah Fin.

Adakah yang bersedia memberikan review?

.

.

.

Ara**i** Kazu**ra**


End file.
